


Lost Control

by yamichankagami1



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime), 抱かれたい男1位に脅されています。 | Dakaretai Otoko Ichii ni Odosarete Imasu (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamichankagami1/pseuds/yamichankagami1
Summary: What will Usaka do if Arisu teasing him continuosly? Can he control himself? Even Usaka himself can't promise to do so. Don't make someone lost control of himself.
Relationships: Usaka Kazuomi/Arisu Kiyotaka
Kudos: 4





	Lost Control

Disclamer: Dakaretai Otoko Ichi-ni Odosareteimasu © Sakurabi Hashigo

Arisu might regret his action. He used to tease Usaka without fear because Arisu always thought Usaka wouldn’t flinch with every tease that he gave, but he underestimated him. No matter how strong Usaka refrained from all the temptations that Arisu gave, there was a time when Usaka couldn’t resist Arisu’s temptation and responded with unexpected actions.

Just like this time, Arisu was lying under Usaka. The red-haired man felt the softness of his junior’s bed. Usaka's gaze seemed ready to devour Arisu’s body, the younger just look at him from up and down. It makes Arisu's heart was pounding very loud.

“Usa?"

“This is your fault, senpai. You know, I'm a man who can't keep holding back if the person I like teases me continuously.”

Arisu's face turned red from hearing those words, why at a time like this Usaka said something like that? He know Usaka didn’t care about his feeling, it makes Arisu feel restless and thinks of ways to make Usaka aware of his feelings by teasing him in every single time. But if Usaka realize the feeling that always Arisu hold just like this, it makes even harder for him. How to put it into words? Is it posibble? Or it's just a dream come true? Arisu never had a chance to think that Usaka will answer his feelings. 

“You… you've never been tempted all this time. But why..."

“Don't you know that I always holding back with you? Every time you leave my apartment after teasing me, I always spend time in the bathroom, thinking of myself preventing you, make you helpless and hearing your loud voice. Yeah, you never know about it...”

Damn, how can Usaka say that so easily? Of course, Arisu’s heart was pounding even faster, especially when those fingers gently touched his cheek. Usaka's gaze seemed to make him helpless, Arisu lose his strength when Usaka touch him. Especially when Usaka’s face come closer and kissed Arisu’s lips. The taste of this kiss was so soft but afterwards it turned into something hot. Usaka licked Arisu's lower lip and stuck his tongue into his senior's mouth, inviting the tongue to touch each other.

A gentle kiss that slowly heats up. That touch make Arisu intoxicated, now he is very excited. Usaka let go of the kiss and saw Arisu's eyes that began to unfocused, as if he was lulled by the pleasure of the kiss. What a lustful eyes. Usaka can clearly see Arisu’s lust in his eyes. Usaka also didn't want to waste any more time, he wanted to touch his seniors immediately. Why such in hurry? Let's just say that his lust has taken over Usaka's mind when he saw Arisu make that face, so he wants to enjoy Arisu immediately.

Arisu sighed as he felt Usaka start kissing his neck and that hand was shrewdly tracing his body, touching mercilessly. Licks, kisses, until red marks start appearing on the Arisu’s neck. There’s no resistance from Arisu, other way he gave a signal for Usaka to continue his action. A chitter voice like a melody sounded so beautiful in Usaka's ears. How could he not lose his self-control if he kept hearing voices like this? Arisu is good at making him become 'not' himself.

“Senpai... why do you always make me lost control of myself?"

“I don’t... know...”

Arisu could feel those hands starting to take off clothes that he was wearing until he was shirtless. What a beautiful sight, Usaka thought. He immediately touched one of the bulges on Arisu's chest by twisting it and on other side he sucked and licked it. 

“Aaahh... Usa... don't ..."

“Hn? But your body likes it. "

Unfortunately it was true. Arisu could feel his body getting hotter and he’s enjoy every touch that Usaka make. Moreover, Usaka's gaze really made him unable to look away.

"You who are aroused like this are very tempting."

"Aahh... Usa... again. Please touch me.”

Who is not tempted to hear a request like that? Night is still long, Usaka will continue to embrace this man in his arms until morning. If possible he wanted to continue doing this regardless of what happened. Make the desires they have merge into one, share the joy together. When Usaka touch Arisu’s body repeatly, this composer was speechless. Arisu can’t think anything but only let out his sweet voice, Usaka began to move further up to make Arisu enjoy it.

“Usa, come to me... please put it in...”

“Yes, I'll do that but don't avoid it, senpai. You asked for it. "

“Yes aah... I asked for it. Aahh... please. "

Usaka snorted with amusement, apparently Arisu became very honest when being touched like this. It felt unfair if he didn't reply to what Arisu said, he slowly positioned himself near Arisu, prepared to enter the man and then put his face close to whisper in his ear.

“I like you, Kiyotaka."

“Aaahh!!"

Along with that sentence, Usaka put his dick in inside Arisu. He gently inserting the tip of his dick into Arisu’s hole and slowly makes Arisu scream loudly. His pain, his pleasure become one. Absolutely the same sensation as they first did it when in college time, but this time was a little different.

Usaka said the words that Arisu wanted to hear for a long tine. Arisu was happy when hear those words. Then he hugged Usaka's neck and smiled.

“I like you too, Usa."

“Didn’t want to call my name too, senpai?” 

“It’s embarrasing.” 

Usaka began to move after entering Arisu and letting the man get used to his existence inside. Arisu could only sigh of pleasure at this treatment, what an intoxicating touch like alcohol, maybe even more delicious.

“Usa... again."

“Don't mad at me if tomorrow morning all of your body become hurts."

“I… don't care. I want it."

If his senior is being aroused it's very dangerous for Usaka’s patience, don't blame him if he lost control again. 

[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Yami-chan Kagami. I come again to share my story. This time I make some naughty scene for Usaka and Arisu. I always thought what will happen if they can "making out" again in this timeline, not in their college time. So this is it. I hope everyone who read it can enjoy my story. See you again.


End file.
